XANA's Insanity
by ChibiVampirePanda
Summary: Four new girls come to Kadic and don't really see anything special aside from the fact that they're in Europe. That is, until Persephone finds a sewer hatch...
1. Chapter 1

_Chibi: HELLO ALL. This is my first (uploaded) Code Lyoko fanfic! In which there are…what? Four new girls. Lot of new kids…w But anyway, this is just the first chapter. I hope you guys like it though! _

_ON WITH THE SHOW~!_

…

_-there is white static and some shaking, then a girl appears on screen. She has brown hair with magenta tips, straightened with pinkish eyes and a white hoodie on. Next to her is a black haired girl with blue coontails on either side of her face, and she is wearing a turquoise shirt with a few necklaces around her neck. The brunette starts talking-_

"Hi! First video log of the voyage to Europe! Sitting here with one of my best friends, Serren, and we are halfway to France! I can just smell the excitement in the air!" Serren reached out and whapped the chattering female behind her head, making her momentarily drop the video recorder she was holding. She picked it up and focused the screen back on her face, scowling. "Sorry. Serren doesn't like camera time that much, so I have to apologize for momentary disturbance! But anyway! Our plane lands in one hour, and soon enough we'll be at Kadic Academy!"

An off screen voice commented shortly, sounding extremely tired and annoyed. "God, Perce, can't you shut up for five minutes? I'm trying to sleep here!"

"All you ever do is sleeping Syn! Wake up for once!"

"Can you guys please stop fighting! Pleeaseee!"

Perce turned her head to the seat behind and briefly has a hushed conversation with two people before returning with a grin. "I'll resume the log once we land. Persephone Abernathy, out!"

-REGULAR POV-

I sat the camera down in my lap and fidgeted. One more hour. One more long, painstakingly slow hour and then we would be on the ground, in a different country, with some principal waiting to greet us. I wonder if he has a beard…..

A blonde head popped around and smiled, showing off bright shiny white teeth. "I think your video logs with go great back home! Your Uncle and Aunt will love watching them, Perce!"

"I'm sure they will Nanette. But I think I'll wait before uploading them… More suspense for the audiences, y'know?" I smiled back and fiddled with the camera absently. I had the urge to draw, but my sketchbooks were in my suitcase at the back of the plane. Finding it would be simple though. A giant panda bag isn't very hard to miss in a conveyer belt. Of course, it sister the giant rabbit bag wouldn't be hard to miss either…..

"Earth to Perce!"

I blinked at Nanette yet again, only to find a pink haired girl in her face who was scowling at me.

"Syn."

"We asked in you wanted to get anything to eat, considering how much you like nomming shit."

I poked her nose. "Language!"

"Wha- HEY! DON'T YOU GET MATURE ON ME NOW YOUNG LADY!"

"Hush! We are on an airplane filled with a lot of people who are mostly sleeping. In fact, there's this clown a few seats behind you that asked if you were single~!"

The color drained from Syn's face and she got closer, whispering. "Really?"

"No. But it got you to be quiet, didn't it?"

"PERSEPHONE MARIA ABERNATHY!"

"We're never going to ride this airplane again, are we?"

-ONE HOUR LATER!-

"I can't believe you actually got us banned from an airline….now we have to take the slower one! ONE MORE DAMN HOUR THAN NEEDED!"

"That was not my fault Serren. Blame Syn for screaming and yelling at me for playing a _joke._"

We were at the conveyer belt and with that last line said, I grabbed both my suitcases. One panda, one bunny. Nanette, Syn and Serren grabbed their bags as well, and Nanette glanced at my bags for probably the third or fourth time in the last 48 hours.

"Why did you draw faces on your suitcases?"

"So I could find them easier?" Syn face palmed, probably about my stupidity, and slid out the handle bar on her own suitcase.

"Let's just get going. It's midday here, and I'm betting the principal is already here." Syn quipped, scanning the crowd for an old man with a sign. Well….I think he may have had a sign. I dunno. We haven't seen his face yet, nor…..

"Holy shit! What if he's a pedo!" I whispered frantically to Nanette.

"You don't know that Panda! He could just look like one!"

"WE DON'T KNOW WHAT HE LOOKS LIKE FOX."

"Excuse me." Both Nanette and I turned, locking gazes with a tall gray haired man in a brown suit with Syn and Serren face palming. He coughed into his hand before continuing. "I assume you are Nanette Ryder and Persephone Abernathy?"

"Sir yes sir!" I saluted him like an idiot, my legs wobbly slightly. Nanette just giggled and nodded, holding her hand out and shaking his outreached one.

"Very nice to meet you Mr. Delmas! I'm Nanette!"

"And I am Persephone! But you may call me Perce like my friends here do!" He coughed again, scowling, and ushered us out of the airport, towards a big car and soon enough we were off, looking at the sights of whatever French city we were in and counting down the minutes until our arrival to the new school.

"It's the middle of the day here, so the students are dismissed for lunch. Your accounts have already been set up, so you can eat and socialize. Afterwards, you can find your dorms and settle down. The weekend is here, so you will all start classes on Monday. Understood ladies?"

"Yes sir." We all replied as he drove to the school gates and got out, whistling. A guy in a sweat suit came to the gates and opened them, eyeing us in disdain. He looked well into his forties, and very…obese. "Is he..the gym teacher?"

"Yes. This is Jim. He'll show you to the office."

"Sweet…" I mumbled before perking up, sliding my video recorder out of my pocket and popping open the side screen. It beeped, and the screen lit up, showing me the exact same thing I was seeing. Serren groaned and Syn face palmed.

"Voyage to Europe PART TWO! We have arrived at Kadic Academy with the principal, Mr. Delmas, and have currently met our gym teacher, Jim! Tee hee…..puns…. Anyway! As we are about to enter the school and get a great look around, so pay attention to the wonderful Jim as he explains everything!"

Jim and Mr. Delmas shared a look.

"Seems we have a female version of Odd Della Robbia on our hands…"

"Indeed."

"Who?" I asked, keeping the camera on them. Jim coughed and started leading us inside, pointing out the various buildings and other things. I asked questions as did Nanette and Serren, Syn just staying quiet and messing with her hair. Soon enough we were allowed to drop our bags off in our dorms rooms. I was sharing one with Nanette and Syn and Serren were right down the hall, three doors down. I squealed and opened my suitcase, throwing off my clothes as soon as the door closed and changed into a purple skirt with another white hoodie and a gray blazer along with my regular brown loafers and baggy socks. I jumped out the door, camcorder in hand, and rushed towards the cafeteria.

I was dragging Nanette along as well.

"Wha- PANDA! STOP DRAGGING ME!"

"NEVER! MWAHAHA!"

"PERCE!" I stopped and glanced up at the windows. Spotting Serren's blue coontails almost immediately , she signaled to drop the fox and wait for three more minutes. Damn!

-FINE!- I signaled back, slumping to the ground and opening the video recorder.

"Hi Uncle Ed. Hi Aunt Kathy. Perce here, in Europe…in France! I bet some of the peeps back home are jealous, huh? I just wanted to shoot this quickly before going and learning the French ways. And don't worry Uncle Ed! I have my knife on me, so no guys should even get CLOSE enough to ask me out! Peace out with lots of love, Perce~!" I closed the recorder and glanced at my friends who were standing there. Syn was smiling for the first time that day, as well as Serren and Nanette was off bothering a squirrel.

"…We gonna go eat or what? Airplane food is not my tray of sweets you know!"

They laughed and we headed off, stopping at the cafeteria doors. I grabbed Nanette's hand and squeezed.

"Huh? Why the hand holding?"

"So guys will think I'm lesbo and won't ask me out?"

Syn face palmed yet again, and everything was right in the world.

Just kidding! Nothing can ever be normal on this stupid planet!


	2. A Sewer?

_Chibi: I haven't done this in awhile, and whenever I do, my laptop ends up deleting the entire chapter. SO! This is attempt number 5!_

_ON WITH THE SHOW~!_

…

"_PERSEPHONEEEEEEEE!"_

"Shit!"

I ran, breathing harshly as the monster in pink chased me through the woods by Kadic. All I did was compare her to a pink Sasquatch! I never meant any harm!

"GET BACK HERE YOU LOSER!"

I guess you can only push someone so far before they break.

I glanced over my shoulder, and gasped. She was straight on my tail and looked as though someone had painted her face a bright shade of pin- Oh wait. Hehehe… I did paint her face pink….

I jumped and grabbed a low hanging branch, climbing up as fast as I could before Sissy Delmas could grab my legs and yank me down for a beating. Sure, the girl was furious, but it was her own fault for insulting my friends behind their backs and openly downgrading Nanette's fashion. Sissy had lots of bad things coming towards her, and Karma forgets no one when inflicting its wrath.

No one.

I stopped about three branches up and surveyed the bottom, where Sissy was fuming and probably yelling words that her father had never heard in such a manner of being used. If this is how a cat feels when a dog is chasing it up a tree, I'd have to say those cats are extremely clever. Sissy wasn't following me up the tree at all, so she instead opted to stalk around it silently and wait for me to leave. I wasn't so stupid as to do that immediately, so I popped out my IPod and decided to waste twenty minutes or so listening to Scandal.

She couldn't stay there that long.

-FIVE HOURS LATER-

"GET DOWN HERE!"

"Nope."

"NOW!"

"NAOW!" I mocked, feeling a headache coming on. This was going on too long and the sun was just about to set. Sissy must have noticed, because she left about an hour later when it was nice and dark out. I was missing curfew, and the nice part of the evening when I shared pocky with Nanette, so I slid down the tree slowly and landed gently on the ground, listening for any sign that Sissy might still be there. There was just the hooting of owls and the frogs croaking, so I grinned and walked off, hopefully heading back towards the campus.

It was sadly thirty minutes or so later that I realized my sense of direction sucked, and sure enough, I was lost in the woods.

"DAMMIT ALL!"

I stomped my foot and regretted it instantly when pain shot up my leg and a sharp metallic ring filled the air. Grasping the sore appendage and hopping , I glanced and found a sewer hatch beneath me, which looked old and abandoned. It was still kind of bronze, but covered in moss and radiating heavy fumes. I couldn't help but gag and drop my foot before dropping the ground with a lack of grace. God, I hated sewer smell! It was totally gross! I crawled over and held my breath to read whatever was on the lid, and found myself surprised to see that someone had etched a DO NO OPEN into the mossy part.

Well, curiosity does have its quirks.

I pried the lid off and held my breath as the fumes escaped quickly, blowing past my face and into the cleaner night air. There was a ladder and I slid down, taking short breaths through my mouth to keep the awful fumes out of my nasal passage. The ground slid welcomingly under my feet and I finally took a deep breath, noticing the smell wasn't as bad as it was above. That, or I was used to it already.

Ew.


End file.
